


Milk bowl

by Glowmoss



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Phantom thieves,Mafia leaders and everything in between,its hard for officers of the law to protect the people,even more so when pets from the stars seem to wander around





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me get this thing to stop double spacing and to stop making the entire thing into one giant paragraph,ugh

"Buzz Malamute! See anything yet?" Officer Malamute, Aka Syd,a tall man with a brown police standered uniform with a single star in the center buzzed his walky talky.

"Buzz nothing yet, everything is clear from up here" he said Amber eyes scanning through the binoculars, he could see the grand city of Vendecentre in detail. He could also see the gaint,brick,clock tower from where he stood. Along with the few air boats that floated about.

Today the police force would be guarding a new artifact found recently by some famous Archeologist, the crown of Eto, apparently it had belonged to one of the many Queens who lived in the sky.  He wouldn't let the cat get to it first like she had all the other times! Stealing jewelry, ancient slabs, weapons! This time he would stop her and her little group.   

The museum was rather old but the security was tight so it would be extremely difficult for anyone to get in without getting notice.

"Buzz Sir,we have some issues down here with the traps,we could use your help Buzz" he sighed and made his way to the fire escape and rushed twords the Museum. Inside the cool buliding he noticed all the paintings,tablets,slabs and gems sealed away in their glass contaminants. Leaning on his legs with his arms Syd stopped to catch his breath before jogging to the guarded room.

"Wh-what seems to be the issue?" he asked stepping over the lazers twords a man in brown.

"We were setting a new camra when someone," he glared at another police officer "spilled his water over the computer,so now its not acting right,what do we do?" he asked

"Really? Ugh ok you go get the tool box from the van," Syd sat against the well and started messing around the back of the computer, trying to get it open "I swear who leaves a bottle of water open and just lying around? Hmm...Hey! Can someone bring me some water?" Syd yelled cleaning out the chips as best he could,he realised he hadn't had anything to drink all day.

"Oh I got one! Here!"  a bottle had been tossed his way and he popped the top started chugging "thanks! Now lets get you hic clean,aww man!" now he had damn hiccups! Great,just what he needed for a stealth mission!

"I got the tool kit!" the other officer said placing it next to the white haired man.

"Thanks,I can take it hic from here hic" the next few minutes were slighten as Syd continued hiccuping as he worked.

"Pff" someone laughed which caused a chain reaction of laughter.

"Aw hic Shut up hic the l-lot of yous! Hic" he yelled damn why did his face feel so hot all of a sudden? 

"Buzz attention! We have received info about suspicious activity outside near the east wall" Chaz said though the talky. The man who had given hin the water bottle clapped another officer on the shoulder 

"Come on! Lets go check it out!" they disabled the wall lazers on the way out but never turn them back on.

"Oi! hic s-someone turn the wall hic back on!" he said trying to stand only to wall back down.

"Looks like someone had a little too much on their way to work!" someone teased.

"Buzz hello?! We need back up on buzzsschhhhhh west wall buzzzssschhh put your weapons down buzzssch I repea- buzzssch We need bac- buzzsssch" He needed to get it together! A minor head ache wasn't going to stop him! 

"All right men! Lets move out!" the last of the officers left leaving Syd alone in the crown room.

It was getting hard to see straight,everything was spinning and Hot and-

Hic 

He still had those damn hiccups!! Forcing himself up he leaned against the wall he heard something and his body finally had giving up on him. He slid down the wall,eyes staring at the ceiling as vent came undone and a body slowly came out.

The Black Cat

No! Not this time kitty!

"Buzz Chaz hic active the hic syste! Quich she here!" his voice was slurred and he yelled in the talky. He hoped that the red head had heard him and sighed in relief once the red,moving lazers were brought back online.

The black Cat was a slim and crafty woman,with a tight,black jump suit unzipped down to her stomach showing her belly and a little of her um assets. She wore a black helmet with cat eats and dark,tinted goggles that concealed her eyes, at the very end of her jump suit was a long tail that swung calmly as she gracefully landed on the ground.

"Tch" she hissed making her way twords him.

"Looks like I need hic to have Chaz call animale control hic" he teased

"Even in your drugged state its cute that you can still-"

"Hic"

"..that you can still-"

"Hic! Hic!" he could tell she getting annoyed 

"That you can still crack jokes!! You-" 

"Hic!" he watched as the theif pulled a flask from her waist and unscrew the top with her claws before grabbing his chin upwards and forcing him to drink it. To be honest he had been expecting something alcoholic but it was slightly sweet and very rich and creamy.

"Milk? Who puts milk in their flask?" he said cured of his hiccuping nightmare.

"Well what kind of officer drinks on the job?" she snarked,grabbing his talky and gun with her tail, she crushed the device it and let the shattered walky-talky fall to the floor and took the gun,placing it in one of her own holders before turning her back to him. She looked at the moving beams of light diligently,timeing it.

"We both know you had something to do with that kitty" Syd responded trying to think of a plan, no one knew whether Black Cat worked with a group or swung solo, they had tried many times to place trackers,drones, survalince system's everywhere only for them to be destroyed or placed on some innocent bystander. He needed to get Chaz attention somehow! He could try and trip one of the lazers but he could hardly move and who knows if the gang outside had managed to get inside or not!

There were too many damn variables and not enough answers! Settling for crawling he started to make his way twords one of the moving lights,looking to his left he saw that the woman in black had already reached the crown.

"Wha-What would such a dirty feline do with an artifact like that?" he groaned,why did his body feel like lead?

She hummed to herself quietly "an apple fell from a tree- hmmhm" completely ignoring him.

"Its rude to ignore people when they are talking to you, but I guess it won't matter anyways!" he said finally reaching the light and tripping the alarm,only for nothing to happen. 

"Your right," she said slidding the hat out of its container and walking over to him. She squated and booped his nose with a claw like finger "it won't matter, anyways,see you later my little servant,see you at the next artifact" she said holding the crown in her tail before climbing the wall and disappearing back into the vent. 

"Damn it!" he punched the ground,she had gotten away again! Outside the room he could heavy foot steps "C-Chaz?! I need some help! The Cat snuck into the-" only the foots steps didn't belong to the police force,there were way to many fret hitting the ground.

A man with a thick coat of white fur on his long black trench coat stepped forward,he had short pepper hair that had been slicked back save for a few strands of hair that hung loosely around his face,some being pinned back by the white fox mask that sat on the side of his head which was also peppered with a few droplets of blood. A pair of piercing blueish grayish eyes with a three claw marks running across his other wise prefect face. His black blazer hid most of his light purple,button up shirt and his black tie, on his hip sat three weapons a whip,a pistol and a long sword which gleamed nicely with his black dress pants and knee boots that was caked in blood and mud.

The Hunters

Shit,if he got caught by these men then it was all over! Lying on his face he tried to make his breathing as shallow as possible.Just like their name said this group of men were bounty hunters,Item collectors and trade masters.

"Sir,The crown is gone!" one of his men said,they all wore a simple black trench coat with wooden,white Kitsun masks on.

"Yes,I can see that Hugo" the man said eyes scanning the room until he noticed the vent shaft had fallen to the floor,he smirked and pointed to Syd. "Grab him and find out where that shaft leads too,We can still use a rat to trap a cat~" he said leaving the room.

Syd felt his body being roughly jerked upwards and slung over someone shoulder,he was just another 'dead' body! What could they possible want with his body?! He screamed mentally,it felt as if forever had gone by but at least what ever drug had been slipped into his drink was beginning to fade.

"This is Hekseville police,put officer Malamute down and we wi-guaghk!" one of The Hunters men had shot the one with the megaphone,Syd tried not to wince at the sound of his body hitting the ground. However,his body bouced roughly as the group he had been taken by took a stair case.

"Sir,Guma found where these vents lead to, we need to take stair case 5 to get to the roof" 

"5 hm?" 

"I will take us there directly Sir!" 

"Then off we go!" and the bouncy ride continued as did the sound of gun shots and yelling,he could hear the sound of glass shattering and old suits of armor falling to the ground. All these historical figures,gone in just a single night!

"We're here,but the door is heavily locked" ah looks like they stopped

"Move" His ear heard the sound metal scraping against something before a loud SHINK and the clatter of chains hitting the ground echoed in the empty stair well.

"Didn't the lord have a gun?" the man who was carrying him asked.

"I do,but why waste a bullet on something so meager?" the pepper haired man said cooly. Syd cracked an eye open and watched as the door was slammed open! A sudden blast of cool wind told him they were now on the roof. From his one golden eye he could see that the black cat was standing on the roof,looking off the edge of the building-hesitating.

"Hello Kitten, My how you've grown! It seems like only yesterday you were purring in my lap~" Alzoron azerath von Hidic the tenth complimented.

"Alzoron,I see you caught your self a government Mutt" she responded.

A government Mutt? How rude! All though now wouldn't be the best time to start complaining. Around them helicopters were hovering in the air,shinning their spot light onto their bodies. From behind the police force had finally made their way to roof blocking off both groups exits.

"Hand him here" Syds' body was tossed to the ground suddenly which caused him to 'wake up' he looked around confusd and pretended he still couldn't use his body yet.

"Oh come on,is this any way to treat an officer of the law?" he griped, trying not to flinch at the gun that was now being pointed at his face.

"Come on then Kitty, How about a trade? The crown for your little toy,seems like a fair deal?" Alzoron bargained

"Brave of you to assume I care about a Government Dog"she said calmly,dancing on the edge.

"You've always cared,Iv seen it in your eyes,you alway did wear your heart on your sleeve" grabbing Syd by his uniform Alzoron dropped him between himself closer to the black Cat. Multiple airboats slowy desended from the air.

"Hunters! Release our Officer and return the crown,you are both under arrest! You have 5 seconds to lay down your weapons or we will open fire!" a man yelled into a Mega phone,several spot lights had been casted down onto the party.

"5!"

"Well it seems our greeting has been cut short!" Alzoron sighed slipping his black gloves on.

"4!"

"Trust me,this will be the last time we ever meet" The Black Cat stretched her slim body and crouched.

"3!"

"Are you sure you don't want to return? I'll even throw in some catnip and head scratches!" Syd bargained digging his hands into his two coat pockets.

"2!"

"Always with the jokes,Don't worry I'll see you eventually, My servent"

"1! Open fire!" a hail storm of bullets came washing down upon the party, Syd pulled the twin pistols from his coat and fired several shots at the Mafi group behind him before he took off running after the theif,she only blew a kiss at him before jumping off the building and landing on another one and took off with Syd trailing close behind.

Alzoron swaped his gun for his long sword,he wasn't really going to kill the man,at least not yet.Causally reflecting the occasional bullet that would come his way before he too took off from the roof,leaving his party behind to die or be captured on the roof. Jumping from building to building he could see that the Police man was indeed keeping up with The Black Cat,surprisingly enough.

He smirked as he watched the two bodies jump up and over gaps and trash atop the roofs.

"How interesting" he said out loud,jumping over a flipped trash can.

"Don't you know when to give up?!" Cat yelled as they reached downtown,if either men lost sight of her she would disappear in the blink of an eye,they both knew that fact far too well.

"Well we wouldn't be here! If a certain someone! Didn't take what didn't belong to them!" Syd wheeze leaning against a wall near along with the theif, She glared at him, highly annoyed that he and Alzoron had chased her so far.

The pepper haired man only watched with that sneaky half smile on his face,Black Cat's hair stood on end, that smile ment nothing good. Bringing her covered eyes down to meet golden orbs,she sighed.

"Fine,Take it! Don't think this will happen again!" she said tossing the crown back twords the white haired man who almost failed to catch it.

"Could I get you to turn your self in too?" he teased,his fingers enjoying the feeling of the softness if the crown,he could see now why she wanted it so badly,it was so soft and seemed so familiar...? The sound of a whip cracking and a sudden pain in his hand made Syd drop the old item.

"Give it back,kitsun" Black hissed.

"Which one? The crown or the whip?" the pepper haired man said through a smirk. "Besides,you handed it back right? That means its free game" he smiled. Black made a angry growl in the back of her throat and lunged at him, only for the mafia boss to doge her deadly claws by a mear centimeter only losing a few strands of black and Gray hair in the process.

"Both" Black demanded, from her low stance Syd could tell she was going to attack again, and she would have! If only a helicopter hadn't swooped down from the sky and showerd them with another storm of bullets. Syd tossed himself against a brick chimney, what was with them opening fire! He was still here,and prayed that Black had made it out safely.

Peaking from behind his cover Syd could see that the roof top was covered in bullet holes as a thin ladder was dropped down for the Hunter to climb.

"Until we meet again, my Burmese" the hunts man called out with a deep affection before climbing the latter.

"Oh no you don't! Give it back you theif!" she yelled taking off after him on all fours as she did so he noticed something,in her now ripped and torn up suit several darts had buried themselves in her body.

"No wait!" he yelled watching as the crown thief jumped into the air but with in the short amount of time she had jumped the sliver fox had already tossed the crown up towrds the men in the chopper.

"I'd love to stay and entertain you with some string kitty!" Alzoron yelled "But I haven't any to spare! But here take this instead!" reaching into his coat Alzo pulled out a whip and snapped the leather weapon down onto the scratch cat girls helmet,shattering the glass goggles.

"Ragh! My eye!" she yelled falling to the ground and holding her eye. Syd fell to his knees and helped her pick the glass out the broken socket.

"You need to take the helmet off! I can't see what I'm doing" Malamute tried to reason but she wasn't having any of it. In the distance the sound of police sirnes getting closer and closer,Syds heartbeat spead up. If they found him trying to help her he could be laied off!

"No! I'm fine! I just need to-" she opened her eye and revealed a beautiful surprise, the criminal had a pair of gorgeous ruby eyes. She got up and took off as soon as she realised that he has seen her eyes.

And he was to tired to chase after her anymore,so just this once he would let her go. Closing his eyes he landed on his back,working for the law was such hard work sometimes!

Syd took a deep breath,it smelled like chemicals and cleaness,he must be in the hospital. Opening his Amber eyes he looked around the small room, an Iv drip was attached to his arm and his chest and back felt tight,he must have gotten hit by stray bullets or something.

Sitting up in his bed,he yawned. He how long had he been alseep?

A knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Good to see that your awake" Chaz said taking a seat next to him.

"Awake is pushing it,be a dear and get your parenter some coffee?" Chaz gave a half smile and shook his head.

"Nurse said no caffeine for the next few days" Syd gave the ginger a blank look.

"Pull the pulg then" Chaz laughed.

"And give your doctor a heart attack? I don't think so!" Syd groand and flopped back into his pillow.

"Yesterday,I got a look at the Black cats face" Chaz immedently dug for his favorite pen and pencil,this was big news! No one had gotten an actual look at the black cats face before!

"What did she look like?" Syd blinked.

"...she had really pretty Red eyes" and he passed out after that

A/N I feel like this was kinda all over the place...


	2. Cream and suger

Syd woke up half an hour later,looking around he noticed that Chaz had left,leaving behind a get card that said "be back soon" and a small packet of ugh,pistachios. He down them all with in seconds,god he needed something sweet! Something sour! Anything! Syd had a bad sweet tooth and boy oh boy did his dentist get onto him about it! Not to mention his doctor! 'You've got two cavitives!' Or 'You'll have diabetes by the time you hit thirty' bla bla bla but what he really wanted was to go to his favorite Café! It sat near the church of Auldnoir with a lovely view of the train station,that unfortunately didn't run anymore,after the missing pieces of the town the lines just shut down.

Knock knock

"Come in!" A dark skinned woman came in,dress in nurse scrubbs she place the second most horrible thing next to spilled food in front of him,hospital food.

"Good morning officer! I just came by to deliver some breakfast! Ill be back later to check in on you!" She said with a smile and a wave as she left him with his quote on quote food. The eggs looked pale and there was broccoli and a bunch of healthy garbage that made him shrink in disgust.

This would not do! Standing up he looked around the room and checked the side of his bed,some new clothing was folded neatly in a small pile as well as a zip lock bag full of tooth paste,tooth brush and everything else! Syd grinned,Chaz knew him well! 

Pulling his Iv drip out of his arm he stepped into the bathroom,showered and brush his teeth before putting his street cloths on. Phase one,complete! He had few minuets to make his out of the room before the alarm installed in the bed goes off. After a few failed kidnappings hospitals put a weight sensor on the beds,simple but effective!

Stepping out into the hall he put his hands in his pockets,Chaz had grabbed his favorite outfit! His dark waist coat with a white button down and red,lose tie with black slacks and pants. His stealth outfit if you will,all that was missing was his hat. Stepping past a few nurses and police officers he made his way twords the elevator,so far--

"Hold the door please!" Syd nearly flinched.

-so good. He took it back! Why of all people did his nurse have to get on the same elevator as him!? Covering his face by popping his coller he hit the first floor.

"Thank you!" Syd nodded and looked at his phone, pretending to check it. 

5>4

Ding!

Syd was this close from crushing his phone in fustration! The elevator moved down one floor as two more people stepped in. Well atleast he didn't have to completely hide his face.

4>3>2>1

Ding!

Oh thank god! Power walking out of the elevator he pulled out his wallet,he had everything,save for a few missing pennies. Flagging down a taxi Syd payed the driver and told him where he wanted to go.

"Silver fish café,can't miss it,it's near the church" the man with shades nodded and took off on the airbike. The ride was rather short,the warm winds of Auldnoir blowing against his face as they neared the church grounds.

Hoping off Syd nodded to the man and power walked his way to the tiny shop. The moment he stepped in he took a deep breath, the smell of coffee,cakes and other sweets and food made him drool. Silver fish was the best place to dine! No where else could compare! They played rain background noise along with a type of mellow music that always played. Sometimes when someone asked for their special,the lights out, they'd turn off the lights,save for those writing they had lamps next to them,and let people sleep on the couch with daily washed blankets too! God if that didn't sound like most peaceful thing of earth!

Hanging his coat on the rack with a few others he took a seat,not even looking at the menu,he knew what he wanted, a double chocolate cake with red strawberries and pocky,now all that was left was his waiter.

Silver fish wasn't really that well known and the pay wasn't all that great,maybe Neil was back to being a one man show?

"Meow" looking down at his feet sat a black cat,Neil never did have a problem with cats,save for those who were allergic,but it was still rather shocking to see one here.

"Hello kitty-?!" The black cat didn't have any eyes! Poor thing! And it looked like someone had dumped glitter on it! Must have been abused,he thought to himself sadly,stroking its soft fur.

The sound of the kitchen door opening made his head rise,a new hire made her way out of the kitchen,balancing plates of food and sweets. She had her hair placed into a high blond bun as she shuffled from person to person before making her way twords him. Silver fish's unifrom was a nice flat shoes,black stocking with a black skirt and a gray sweater with the embrodery of the cafés name writen in black on the chest,she looked cute.

"Sorry for the wait,how my I help you sir?" She asked holding a small menu tightly between her hands,in his lab the blind cat purred. 

"The chocolate tower with a strawberry pillar" he said looking up from the cat for a moment and into his servers eyes. 

They were red

Not just any red,they were practically ruby! With just the tiniest hint and flakes of,he squinted,purple? 

"Is there something on my face?" She licked her thumb and rubbed the corner of her mouth. 

"Oh no! I'm sorry,I just got out of the hospital and I'm still a little woozy, Didn't mean to be weird! But you have really pretty eyes!" She flushed.

"Oh! Thank you! No ones every told me that! Let me go get your order ready!" She smiled and walked off twords the kitchen.

He sighed,hopfully she wouldn't think he was weird or a creep! 

"Rowr!" Oh he had completely forgotten the cat napping in his lap, the blind animale jumped from his lap and wandered twords the back,waiting for the waitress to come out.

Buzz buzz

His radio was buzzing,slipping it out of his pocket he held it up to his ear.

"Freshly dehospitalized Syd speaking-"

"Where are you?! I just got a call from the hospital saying you've gone missing!" Crap,looks like Bolbosa found out!

"I'm fine! I just needed something else to eat besides hosptial food,you know ho-"

"Know how it is my ass!" He held the phone away from his ear just as the blond left the kitchen with his plate. 

"Hey can I get this to go pl-"

"I am still talking Malamute! I should-" Syd covered the speaker.

"I'm sorry but it looks like I have to go," he payed for his snack and gave the lady a nice tip, "thanks for the service,you too kitty" he said petting the cat.

"Meow!" It cried,as he rushed out the door.Outside Syd's partner,Chaz,was waiting for him,helmt in hand he tossed the old brown gear at the albino as he struggled to put it on, hold onto the radio and hold onto his snack at the same time.

"I know,I know, you can dock my pay,demote me or whatever, Chaz and I are headed to the station as we speak" he said,breaking off a piece of the cake before carfully putting it back into its back and into the small cart in front of the airbike, "see you when we get there,bye! Ugh I swear he's always yelling at someone!"

Chaz laughed "no,its just you,your always getting into something!"

"And here I thought you were my partner! Your just gunna side with the boss like that! Cruel!" Chaz shook his head.

"Your something else,oh by the way,we go a job later tonight at the town hall,a rare painting was found in the depths of the city council's catacombs,and you already know who'll be after it"  they pulled up into the station,ready for the six hours of paper work,labor and yelling.

"I'm looking forward to it" he really wasn't.

After a six hour shift it was for break! The sun was already setting as officer Syd stepped back into the office,he pulled his adorable cake from his bag and placed it in the microwave,he would have brought inside but there were food theives infesting the force. He narrowed his eyes as he waited,he had been one of the many victims!

Ding!

But not today! Today he was going to savor his favorite sweet! Picking up his fork he tore a piece off and brought it too his mouth and-

Chaz busted through the door "Syd! The hunters are on the move!" God damn it! Shoving the cake into his mouth He chugged it down with his own water as the police station was thrown into chaos.

Following Chaz to the locker room he grabbed his tazer,gun, special unit radio and followed the red head out the station and into their,as Syd calls it,Spying van.

"Whats the deal, I need details!" Syd asked pulling up a map of city hall while Chaz booted up their computer and syncing it up to all the monitors in the airvan.

"Look here,this is the entrace where the hunters and our boys are having the confrontation," on screen he could see the men in blue get showered with bullets as both sides made preparations for a long stand off, "they must have come in from the back since one of the cameras has just stopped working," he flicked from monitor to monitor and suddenly narrowed his eyes.

Looking at his map Syd started thinking,the hunters were most likely there for the painting,if thats true then what was taking so long? The hunters weren't known for making a show out of their heists,something must be stopping them from leaving.

"Chaz,I need a camra view of the main hall" he wondered if his theory was correct

"On it" 

Syd didn't know if he should grin or groan,on the camera feed,both officers could see Black cat and Alzoron fighting back forth.

"So," Chaz looked up from his keyboard, "how do you want to go about this?" Syd hummed as he thought for a perfect plan. 

"...a small team infiltrates city hall and gets the painting and other important documents,they get in and get out,we have anyone quailified for that?"

Chaz typed something into the computer and sighed "a few but they aren't hear,It would be us and some junior who just finished his stealth and infultration course" outside they pulled up to city hall, the sound of gun shots made them wince.

"Where's chief?"

"He's down by the firering squad giving orders ,what do you want to do?" Syd opened the door of their airship.

"Grab some bullet proof vests and a gun," he grinned and rushed over the chief,hoping another bullet wouldn't hit him, "Chief!" The older turned to him.

"Malamute?! What are you doing out here?!" Bolbosa ducked as a stray bullet bounced off ground near him, "both Alzoron and Black are inside,it looks like they've been fighting for a while,now might be the perfect time to catch them off guard and save documants and painting at the same time!" He yelled over gunfire.

The of polition sighed and nodded, "I trust you Malamute,but don't think I won't be docking your pay after that hospital stunt!" Bolbosa snapped watching the albino senior rush back to the air boat with a smile that said 'get ready to be amazed!' Bolbosa hoped that he would be amazing by the end of this battle,becuase it looked like it was going to be a long one.

Slamming the door open Syd traped a bullet proof vest around his chest,legs and arms along with a Hekseville labbled helmet.

"Look'en Shazzy Chazzy! You ready to go?" Syd grinned as they left the air boat,bulletproof cases in hand they snuck around to back side of the building where a few police officers were guarding.

"We're going to die because of you" Chaz said, entering the cool building,behind them the sun had completely set and the stars were finally coming out.

"Well atleast its a beautiful night hm?" Creeping around a corner syd peeked his head out,no one was there good. Nodding Syd lead them twords Mayor De'neilcas office,well what was left of it.

Chaz tched behind him as the scavanged for anything important looking. The door had been blown away by something explosive and the room mostly smelled of smoke and burnt papers. Checking one of the draws Chaz noticed that one of them didn't look completely seared to a crisp. 

"Hey,help me open this" Syd raised his head from the pile of burt desks,walking over they both tugged at the wooden drawn,it didn't move an inch.

"I'v got this,Open! Says me!" Syd raised his foot and stomped on the draw,causing the already burned wood to fall apart.

"God I hate you" Syd snorted, watching the door and hallway while Chaz looked over the sheets of burnt paper

"It says something about Nevi and,"he squinted, "getting rid of them..." placing them in the case Chaz moved to the door, "I'm going to go drop these off,dont move an inch, got it?"

"See you when you get back" Syd smiled,Chaz narrowed his eyes and was ready to make a break for the door. Only for a few bullets to embed themselves above his head.

"Hand over the case!" Someone yelled,Chaz undid the safty lock on his gun,across from him Syd had done the same,peaking around the corner Chaz jerked back as more lead exploded from their hidden foes barrel.

Somewhere down the hall they could hear the sound of yelling,like a fight was rolling their way.

"Better hurry this up!" Syd crouched and darted out the room,drawing their enemies fire.

"Malamute!" Chaz hissed from the door way he could see that Syd was hidden against a flipped over bookcase.

"Don't worry I got this! Just go deliver the case! I'v got your back!" He fired a few shots,nearly getting hit in the process.

"Just don't die here!" Chaz yelled,running for the door.

"Eyes over here buddy!" 

"GAHK!" Looks like he got him! Watching and making sure Chaz made it to the exit. 

Not too far behind him he could hear the sound of fighting. Sneaking along the sides of the wall he could see that Alzoron and Black Cat were fighting claws against bullets,the painting was laying against the wall on the other side of the room,stealth mode activated!

Creeping he doged the flying shards of glass and bullets as he quickly made his way over to the painting,so far so good.

"Give me back my whip you old fart!"

"Not with that attitude!" She sent the Hunter through a wall, Syd winced, that was goingto leave a mark! Finally reaching the painting he looked at it. It had been covered with a silky,velvet covering to keep the sun from bleaching it. Picking it up he turned to leave only for Black cats body to crashing out of the wall.

"Puppy?!" She gasped sitting up from her pile of rubble.

"Its been a minute kitty cat! Im afraid I can't stick around,gotta jet! Bye!!" He said,taking off for the back entrace.

A tall figure bursted from the ceiling, nearly landing on him in the process.

"And where do you think your going,Mutt?" Alzoron asked,pointing his silver and gold jackal at Syds forehead. 

"I was just about to go home and eat!" He grinned,behind him Cat flicked her wrist and a long black whip knocked the gun from his hands,looks like she got her toy back.

"I'm going to let you hold onto that for me,puppy," she said cracking her weapon, "this won't take to long" Syd saluted. 

"Yes Ma'am! Looks like someones in deep water!" Malamute grinned,taking off for the door.

"So it would seem" the huntsman agreed,letting the officer slip past him.

By the time Syd managed to get outside the inside of the buliding collapsed,how were two people able to cause so much damage?

"Officer Malamute! Congrats on retrieving the painting" one of the older officers said,taking it from him,Syd forgot his name.

"Yeah,sure,where's Chaz?" He asked,taking a sip of water.

"In the van,I'll get this somewhere safe" Syd nodded and jogged over to the van,the door was locked, "Hey! Its me! Open up! Im tired!" He said banging on the bullet proof doors. It clicked open and he slid inside,practially flopping into his chair. "Geez,why'd you lock the door?"

Chaz pulled him over to his desk and pulled out several,folded papers form his jacket pocket.

"This paper talks about Nevi and their uses" he said flipping it over, "it also talks about controlling them"

Syds eyebrows shot up,now that! Was interesting!


	3. The Blackhole

Syd unlocked the door to his and Chatzs shared apartment and flopped onto the couch. 

"Ugh" he groaned,body tried from all the running around for a painting that he'd only seen once in the news paper.

"Tired?" Chaz teased,sitting in the big,leather couch he'd won at an auction.Syd muttered something into his arm, "what?"

"I said what does those paper say? I'm sure you have a good reason for not telling the chief about them,so what is it? Dirty politics? Porn? A hit list?"

Chaz threw a hard roll that had been left out all night at the albino, "no you pervert nothing like that! Its a summery talking about the Nevi and trying to figure out where they come from and finding better ways to get rid of them,theres also something about the Nevi virus but the paper is burnt" he placed the ruined documnets onto the table and sighed.

"You wanna go get some beer?" Syd asked,checking his phone,his virtual cat needed to be played with.

"Nah,I want some water,besides we're about to head out again so anyways" chat grabbed a cold,plastic bottle of water from the refrigerator and tossed one to Syd.

"Thanks,and who is we? I'm off the clock buddy,my feet hurt! Not to mention I'm still injured from my hospital trip!" 

"Your such a baby! Come on," Chaz waved the documents in Syds face with a Cheshire smile on his lips, "your the best when it comes to digging for information,so come on," the red head kicked his partner in the leg, "get up lazy"

"Ughh! Fine!" Syd rolled onto the floor and stayed there until Chaz sat on his back, "oof!"

"You gunna get up or and I going to have to tell everyone about your little cafe Haven?" The albino grabbed his ankle. 

"Lets get this over with" Chaz helped him up and once again the two were off.

Climbing down the stair well the two rock paper scissorsed for who was going to drive.

"Ha!" Syd cut Chazs paper with the excitement of a child and climbed on the back of the flying car, "so where are we going? I'm guessing you've already got a hint or something?" They rose into the air and started making their way to the giant entertainment district. "Why did anyone decided to put bars next to a school?" Syd asked, "I can see like,three strip clubs from here!" "Don't ask me,anyways lets ask around the bars,maybe someone knows something" Chaz brought them near a dock and turned the engine off.

"Do you think its a good idea to go poking around like this? It a good way to get hushed you know" Syd had seen alot of cases where people had been silenced by digging around touchy subjects or squealing information.

"Whats so suspicious about two friends taking the evening out getting drinks?" Chaz placed the keys in his back pocket.

"Becuase I don't drink cheap shit?"

"Well you do now" Syd whinned,a long time ago he'd gone to a bar and a waitress had given him something in a black glass bottle, noir- something and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted! so much that he'd spent the better half of a year trying to find it,turns out it was that particular waitress special blend.

"Syd! We have to concentrate man,come on!" Chaz slapped the albino on the back. 

The two squeezed past a bunch of chatting school kids talking about bags or something. Inside smelled like smoke and beer,the floor was dirty and kinda sticky from spilled drinks as the two sat down and ordered a small shot glass.

"What'll it be boys?" The bartender asked, cleaning glasses.

"The cheapest thing you have"

"I wonder if they have any wine..."

"We arent getting wine syd,your too broke for that" 

"Oh bugger off Chaz,anyways man I heard rumor about Nevis showing up more,whats that about?"

The bartender rubbed his beard, "the Nevi? Yeah,those jello-y bastards have been showing up more but I couldnt tell you why, you'd probably have to ask some gov offical or something"

"Hm" Chaz bumped Syds shoe,that was the single it was time to go.

"Thanks for the drink"

The older man grunted out a 'come again' and turned to pick up the phone sitting next to him.

Outside the two continued to wander around, "so that was a dead end" Chaz leaned agaisnt a brick wall and pulled out a pack of cigs and lighter.

"Aren't those mine?"

"Yeah,you want one?" He asked between grit teeth, Syd snorted at him.

"I can't believe it, two years ago you would have never done something like this,Withholding information from the Mayor,running around to collect info,seems I'v been a good influence"

"As if,you've been anything but a good influence!" 

They laughed,resting agaisnt the wall as a small group of girls stood not to far from them

"Did you see bag girls bag? It moved again!"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I saw something red and shiny undo the zipper"

"That worrisome,I hope shes ok"

Red and shiny? Syd and Chaz gave each other the 'look' time for good cop sweet cop,neither of them were ever good at bad cop. Before either of them could step in to say anything, another girl showed up. A long haired blond with red eyes that Syd could have sworn he'd before.

"Hey! Whats this red shiny thing your talking about? Is it a ruby? A garnet?" 

"Oh,hi Neeko,no its nothing about stones,we were talking about Echo and her weird bag again! T-to be honest with you guys," she motioned for all of them to lean in closer, both police officers strained their ears to hear, "it kinda looked like the tail of a nevi"

"Celica!"

"No way! You dont think shes keeping it as a pet do you?" 

"Scary! Well keep me up dated on the tea girls,bye! I gotta get to work!" And blond lady walked off, behind her a black cat followed her closely.

"No way,It can't be her" Syd trailed behind her,Chaz right behind him like a shadow.

"You know her?"

"Not on a personal level,she works at the Cafe that I like,man she looks alot younger than I thought she was...heh"

"Don't even think about it old man" Chaz snipped,pinching his partner on the arm, "no dating suspects"

"Yeah yeah I heard you" it wasn't long before the blond finally reached her destination,an old looking pub but the name,Syd squinted then almost back tracked in horror.

The tainted star

It was an unspoken rule that unless you had some illegal buisness to take care of or wanted to get shot,drowned or flung off the edge of the city,you didn't go near the tainted Star. For a woman like her,someone who works at a bakery of all places! To work in such a dangerous place? Syd couldn't allow that! No matter how scared he was! Slipping inside the old stone cut shop both officers praied that no one would recognize them or start trouble.

"You do understand that being in here could get us killed,right?" Chaz bounced on his feet,ready to move at a moments notice. 

"Well no ones making you stay,besides,I just wanna make sure that miss.Cafe is ok,lets just go sit far in the back,in the corner near the stage"

Following Syds footsteps the two sat at the circular table ment for multiple people with a candle sitting in the center of the table,it was glass colored in different shades of reds and pinks,each table had a different colored table. All in all, it was a nice restaurant,if only it wasnt infested with mobsters and criminals.

On stage,several band memebers brought their instuments on stage, a cello,pianist and few others he'd forgotten the name of at the moment and on that center stage sat a lone mike,which wouldn't be very lonly at all.A few moments later miss.cafe appeared, standing in a lonly red dress with her hair pulled to the side in gold rings.

"Looks like the red queen finally made her appearance" a voice said from next to them,Chat recognized the symbole on their arm bands,they were Hunters! Chaz brushed Syds foot,time to go! But Syd nugged his back,eyes completely trained on the woman on stage.

Oh of all times for puppy love to kick in! 

"Calm down,You'll give us away,just sit and enjoy the show" he tapped his foot the song,such a simple melody,it was a shame she was already done,it only felt like a few seconds had gone by.

"Can we go now?" The fear of getting caught was making his foot bounce.

"Fineeeee,let me get a drink real quick," he flagged down the woman from the cafe,looks like she was a singer and waitress.

"What would you- oh! Its you again" she said rather surprised,she didn't expect to him of all people here,unless he was here in interfear with her plans again but he couldn't knkw who she really use,she wasnt in the system! 

"Hey,you sure its safe to working here of places?" Kat grinned,she could feel dusty brush up agaisnt her legs.

"Ill be fine,what can I get you?"

"Mmm ohh whats the Black cherry hole?"

"Oh thats a drink I haven't made in a long time, it basically a fruits drink with alcoholic stuff in it what about you red riding hood?"

Chazs eyes widen, "r-red riding hood?"

"Oh shit,I'm going to start calling you that from now on!"

The red head kicked the albinos foot, "you will do no such thing! Anyways,I'll have what he's having,we dont plan to stay long" she wrote something down in her notebook and slauntered off to the bar,after washing her hands she started digging around for what she needed.

"I hear the boss has another task for us"

"Already? Is it about that painting? The job was a complete bust! Do we have to go?" Chaz foot started bouncing as he wrote down what the hunters were saying. 

"Its nothing too big,just an old jar someone pulled up from lower part of the God tree,hear some fool thought he could pull one over on the boss and make off with it,we'll be tracking him down around midnight"

Chat looked at the clock,it was going on 10.

"Here you are,two Cherry Black holes,my speciality!" She smiled,placing two fancy looking glasses in front of them,it was long and skinny. Sitting inside the glass a cherry quietly floats,surrounded by a dark purplish liquid with flecks of ice,appearing white, gleaming under the dim light of the candle.

"Thanks,See Chaz? This is a real drink! Not that cheap stuff you drink" Syd tossed back his drink with viger

"Must you always criticise my taste in- oh my this is good" purple stained his lips and tongue, "Syd?"

Said man was looking at his empty glass with a blank look on his face,"this is it,that drink from so long ago" a content smile grew across his face,he really didn't think he'd ever find the drink.

"You were here when I used to work here?" She asked surprised,it was at least three years ago,now that she was working here again it was a shock that anyone remembered her old drinks.

"I was younger but yeah,This was my first drink,Iv been searching for this in my free time,never thought Id actually find it here"

"Im glad you like my drink so much,but dont I know you from somewhere?" She sat next to him,ever so often playing footsie with him.

A half smile grew on his face,oh? So it was going to be like that? "Yeah,I dont think I could forget a face like yours"

Chaz wanted to roll his eyes at the unabashed flirting he had to sit next to.He checked his watched the two hunters leave,shit! 

"Syd we have to go-oh forget it" standing up Chaz silently made his way out the door,Kats red eyes followed him and she stood.

"Well,I have to go,come back next time yeah? I'll put two cherries in your drink if you do," she leaned down to his level,right next to his ear and whispered, "and I'll help you pop one if you haven't already ~ chow!" She smiled walking off to the back. She needed to change and begin the hunt! But a little flirting never hurt no one~ espcially the risky kind! Sleeping with a police officer? It got her blood hot just thinking about it! But she had more important tasks at hand. So she slipped into her womans changing room where her special outfit was waiting for her.

A tight,black leather one piece and a freshly fixed helmet and goggles to go with it! Changing out of her red dress she easily snuck out if the window and out into the night time air. Now where did red ridding hood go?

 

Sitting onto of the Tained Stars' roof she looked over the crowd, "heh, there you are" Chaz was following them down one of the cities many allyways while Kat herself stalked all three of them from above.

 

Eventually after many twists and turns,backtracking and mobing forward the two man stopped in from of an old air port docking station,old crates were scattered everywhere,covered in rust and spider webs.

 

Quietly she made her way around the side of the building,climbing on top of some old crates she eaves dropped from the large sky light. 

 

Sitting on old chairs and buckets the small band of hunters began their meeting.

 

"The Boss said that there would be another meet up spot later this month on retrieving the Lost queen of Etos crown,the heist preperations will begin in the next coming week,everyone got that?"

 

Kat grinned,a heist? Those were her favorite! Not to mention a chance to piss off that jerk Alzoron off! After all losing the same treasure twice? Now that was going to hurt!

 

Just as she was about to take off she noticed a head of white hair moving in the background, "what the? How did he get here befor red riding hood?" And she didnt see his partner anywhere,maybe they got seperated? Oh well,no like it matters to her,she-oh! A brillian idea came to her. Jumping down off the side of the building she stalked Syd as the older man tried moving around the shadows. Eventually he jogged into a dead end ally slightly out of breath,perfect pray for her!

 

Scaling down the side of the brick wall she landed skillfully on her feet,as ever cat should, and tapped the police officer on the shoulder. He turned around swiftly out of fright.

 

"Oh dear god,its just you," he put a hand to his heart, "dont scare me like that! I guessing you came for that free show?" He joked,leaning on the wall.

 

"Still a jokester I see,anyways thats not what I came here to talk about,I have a proper-propus um, shit" she forgot the world.

 

"Proposition?" Malamute guessed.

 

"Yeah! I have a proposition for you,lets work together and keep the crown safe"

 

Syd looked at her,black tail swaying in the warm air, "and why would I,a high ranking officer of the law do that? This isn't just to try and get close to me,is it kitty?" He grinned, "to be honest I'm flattered,really! A well known thief and a cop! Just like in the novles~"

 

Kat shook her head,trying to fight a grin off her face, "No mutt,nothing like that,its just I'd rather know its with you pigs than with a bunch of clowns who are just going to sell it"

 

"Oh that was rude"

 

"I try "

 

"By the way,hows your eye?" She froze at the question,it was fine yeah but Syd was a smart guy and kmew that no normal person had just straight up red eyes like hers just like his albino coloring,it was rare and just about unheard of,if he started putting the pieces together,then she would have to throw him off the edge of the city,abd she really didn't want to do that. 

 

"Its fine,anyways do you accept my deal or not?"

 

"Temper,temper kitty,All right I'll play along," he held out his hand for her to shake, "just until you try and steal from us again"

 

A Cheshire grin smoothed itself across Kats lips, "Until then~ puppy" and with that she jump onto the closest wall and vanished.

 

Syd almost laughed,just what had he gotten himself into?

 

"Syd! Ugh there you are! Did you find the hunters? I lost them in the plaza" Chaz wheezed,out of breath. 

 

Officer Malamute smiled and put a hand on Chaz shoudler, "sorry man,they gave me the slip,I thought I saw them come down here but looks like I was wrong"

 

"Geez,this is why I nugged your foot the first time,but you wanted to stay and flirt with a bar maid!"

 

"Hey,can you blame me?"

 

"Yes! I can!" Syd laughed at his partner hysteria.

 

"Oh relax,another opportunity will come,you just need to wait,besides,you still have those papers,don't you?"

 

Thats right! Chaz never did get a chance to fully look at those half burnt papers.

 

"Your right,I never did fully analyse them! Lets go!" Chaz grabbed Syd by the hand,practially dragging him to their parked airbike.

 

"Can't I go get another blackhole?"

 

"No! We have work to do!"

 

"Fine,fine" at least his mind was somewhere else other than the hunters.

 

' _Sorry Chaz but I can't have you getting in the way_ '

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The gravity rush juice is flowing within me! I will finish this story! For the last like 5 ppl in the GR fandom


End file.
